Hidden Desires
by MidnightRose72
Summary: Natasha Romanoff has always been good at hiding her feelings. She was a spy, that was her job but after everything that's happened a new threat appears. Natasha can't handle this one on her own and knows the soldier, the man, she can turn to. Yet can she keep her desires hidden? Or does the soldier secretly have desires of his own? (Rated M for further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She'd been there to give him the Winter Soldier's file to Steve, to tell him goodbye and she'd been ready, but when she'd looked into those ocean blue eyes she felt her armor cracking, her walls breaking down. She couldn't hide from him, but she didn't want to be with him.

At least that's what she told herself…

Steve Rogers was the most trustworthy person she'd ever known, yet with her dark and bloody past she'd learned a long time ago never to trust one completely. The only ones who ever came close were Nicky Fury and Clint Barton.

Yet when he'd smiled at her like that, his eyes hinting at something she didn't know or didn't want to know she still couldn't resist. She'd leaned forward and kissed his cheek, the smell of his soap making her nose tingle and her insides becoming too warm for comfort.

It was a goodbye kiss…

Yet she didn't want this to be goodbye…

But it had to be so she turned around, prepared to walk away and think that everything was fine but she'd stopped, turning back to give him a final warning.

"Be careful, Steve."

_Don't die…_

He watched her, his hypnotic blue eyes still on her and she knew that if she didn't leave now she never would.

"You might not want to pull on that thread." She finished before turning around and leaving, disappearing among the tombstones.

Ignoring how her eyes were moist…

And the silent tear that trailed her cheek…

VVV

He watched her go, his fingers still gripping the file tightly. He didn't know what it contained but he knew he had to find out. Slowly, he opened it and his heart sank as the feeling of loss consumed him. He looked back up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fleeing redhead but she was gone and the feeling seemed to double inside his chest. Over the past few days, Natasha and he had bonded more than he'd anticipated, even despite working together for so long beforehand, and watching her go had pulled at his heart, making his gut twist, but they were partners and she needed to go and find her own life.

Yet the irrational feeling of wanting to protect her, of wanting her by his side, consumed him and he stiffened, remembering all the times he'd leapt to her own side, shielding her with both his body and shield. It was a primal instinct that always drove him to be close by in case she needed him but now she didn't and was walking away. The sudden pain stung at his heart, making him frown slightly at his feelings. They were partners, teammates, that was why he always protected her.

Wasn't it?

"You're going after him," the Falcon said, knocking Steve out of his thoughts. Despite everything, Steve needed to save the man who'd been like a brother to him, no matter what he'd done.

"You don't have to come with me." He answered, looking back down at the file and feeling the same heavy weight pulling at his heart. Sam seemed to understand and simply replied with an easy answer.

"I know. When do we start?" At his words Steve paused, as if for a moment he was unsure but he looked up, catching a glimpse of red as the woman climbed into her sleek, black car. He wanted to run after her, make her come with them but he again steeled himself.

_She has to go find her own life…_

The thought kept playing over and over inside his head so he just simply closed the file but didn't take his eyes off of the car as it sped away.

And ignored the slight breaking of his heart...

VVVV

_Three weeks later…_

The night was perfect for a break in…

Natasha stayed to the shadows, her light blue eyes watching as the security guards strolled around the corner. The building, tall and sleek, was as dark as night but that didn't matter. Stealing quietly out of the bushes she'd been crouched in she hopped across the loading dock and pressed herself against the cold stone.

_One..._

_Two…_

_Three..._

She saw the arm come around the corner and pushing herself off the wall grasped it, her grip like iron, and twisted it. A stifled cry of pain and alarm erupted from the guard's mouth but kicking off of the man's thigh she wrapped her legs around his head, her moment bringing them down as his head connected with the ground. He was out cold and she stood, quickly moving onto the next target. This one she simply kicked in the knee, knocking the bone from its socket and bringing her foot down on his face. The two out front now taken care of, she stole into the dark lab. She needed to get to the top floor and crouching down behind a stack of crates she peeked her head over, catching a glimpse of three guards on the catwalk and two down below where she was.

She watched, her mind calculating their routes, picking out any patterns or habits that she could use to her advantage. Soon enough one of the guards, the one closest to her tended pause at least five seconds before turning back around while the one on top walked faster than the others, bringing him closer to the back side of the catwalk. Slipping into her black leather outfit she drew out a simple wire but it would give her an edge.

Again she counted…

_One..._

_Two…_

_Three…_

Leaping out from behind the crate she connected with the guard, shoving his gun underneath his chin and kicking his leg out from underneath him she brought her knee up. His head snapped back and she rolled forward as the first guard on top of the platform began to notice the tussle. Connecting with the second guard she struck his diaphragm, knocking the air from his lungs. He stumbled to his knees and leaping atop his shoulders, kicked off to land on the crates. By this time the three guards had noticed her but swinging up onto the catwalk she kicked one of the guards over. The other one who stood closest to her, only a foot away, raised his gun and Natasha narrowed her eyes. Leaping forward she crashed into him, tucking her body in and straining her back muscles as she used the man's body as a shield. When the final guard had emptied his rifle she stood, grasping the now dead man's gun and fired two shots from her hip. There was a cry of agony before the guard toppled over the railing, landing on the crates below.

Ignoring the smell of blood and gunpowder she quickly crossed the catwalk to the room that overlooked the warehouse floor. Climbing the steps she halted at the elaborate lock. It was a simple pass code but she didn't have time to try and figure it out. Pulling out her phone she quickly scanned the keys, the fingerprints showing up easily on the dials. Pressing them the glass door whizzed open.

Inside was dark, the only lights coming from a few monitors. She crossed to two that lined the far wall, her back to the warehouse. Quickly flipping it on she waited for it to boot up and oddly enough the memory of having Steve standing beside her flashed before her mind. She grinned, remembering how offended he had looked when she hadn't thought he'd known the quote she'd said.

He was learning and she found that the good old American boy was quite charming. Her brows drew together in a slight frown when she remembered telling him to talk to Sharon. She'd meant it, she'd wanted him to start his own life with someone but why when she thought of it did it make her gut shrivel? The computer bleeped to life, distracting her from her thoughts. She quickly tapped in the needed codes, her eyes searching for any valuable information. A particular file caught her eye and she paused. The words were in German but she made them out clearly enough.

_James Barnes…_

_ Subject name Winter Soldier…_

The words made ice settle into her stomach as she remembered the piercing pain of when he'd shot her.

_Twice..._

The first time she'd barely survived and the second…

Her thoughts trailed off to when she'd been trapped behind the van, the Winter Soldier perched atop another one as he set his sights on her. She'd only been truly afraid twice in her life. The first was when Hulk had chased her down the twisting and winding corridors of the Hellicarier and the second time had been then. There'd been nowhere to run, nowhere to go, but then suddenly Steve was there.

He'd saved her…

Like so many other times…

She shook her head, pulling out the flash drive and plugging it into the computer. She hadn't spoken to him since Arlington but she thought she'd heard Fury say something about him and Wilson going to Colorado to begin their search there. As she transferred the files another one caught her eye. This time she froze, straightening and taking a hesitant step back when she read the file name.

Alexi Shostavok…

That couldn't be possible…

He was gone…

Dead…

A sour taste filled her mouth and she quickly transferred the files, ignoring how fast her heart was beating now. She stood, prepared to go when her senses tightened, her nerves going on edge. She jumped to the left just as the ground she'd been standing on exploded. She rolled behind a table, bringing her pistol out of its holster. The figure that stood there made her throat close and she couldn't help but have the gun tremble slightly.

"Getting slow, my dear Natalia?" The man cooed; his Russian accent thick. He stood in the shadows, sparks from the destroyed hardware highlighting bits of his face.

"You're dead." Natasha managed, her voice surprisingly even despite how she wanted to quiver. The man laughed, the sound bouncing off of the walls, and he shook his head as if he were disappointed with her.

"Oh I assure you I am not, my dear bride. I am alive, _very _alive indeed." This time he stepped from the shadows and Natasha swallowed. Cold eyes glittered at her and lips spread in a mocking and chilling grin that was filled with only the desire for bloodshed. A thin beard ran about his face and her heart tightened. His hair was swept off to the side, the color shifting between either a light or dark brown. He wore a long overcoat, the color a dark red and her eyes widened when she saw the large disk that adorned his back.

"They said you died," she whispered but his eyes narrowed.

"I did not, they so chose to tell you that I perished in that fatal flight test. I then learned of your betrayal." He stepped closer and his eyes glittered harshly, "Your loyalty to the KGB faltered," anger, fierce and feral crossed his face, "and betrayed me." He all but spat the words and she frowned, moving towards the glass but keeping her eyes on him and the gun raised.

"They were spreading lies, killing innocent people." Natasha shot back but Alexi only chuckled, the sound devoid of all warmth.

"That never stopped you before, dear Natalia," he whispered and a sinister look came across his face, "Do you remember our wedding night?" The sudden change in topic made her pause.

"No, I've forgotten it." She replied her voice calm but the corner of his lips lifted in a grin.

"You lie, Natalia," he stepped closer and she widened her stance, "You were destroyed after you'd learned I'd perished but you never waited for me." His eyes grew darker, "Instead you ran to that accursed country that sells the pitiful call of freedom and found yourself another partner, another man." At his words Natasha stiffened, her mind flashing to Steve but the name that fell from his lips made her pause. "Clint Barton, an elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," he seemed to spit that name at her and she blinked. "And now, thanks to H.Y.D.R.A. the failed Soviet Union will rise again and this time," his fingers twitched at his sides, "you shall not be a part of it. In fact I think I will enjoy taking everything you have, my dear Natalia, as you have done to me." He moved but she didn't wait for him and fired three shots. He ducked, bringing the disk that adorned his back forward and as Natasha turned she caught what was on the shield.

A yellow hammer and sickle were set against red and her stomach sank as she recognized the two symbols together. Firing another shot she leapt through the glass, landing on the crates below. Coming out of it with a roll she was on her feet. She saw guns pointed at her but she didn't care. She kept running, her arms pumping at her sides as the crates below her were shredded with bullets. Leaping through the doors she hit the ground hard but kept going, coming up and grasping a guard about his neck, and twisting. As they fell she kicked off, landing on another one and kicking the feet out of another. Coming up on her feet she grasped the smoke grenade that adorned her belt and diving behind a truck, pulled the pin. Tossing it over her head she heard the explosion and not daring to wait any longer took off into the night.

Hours later she sat inside a café, her eyes on the local computer. She wasn't naïve, she knew that he'd let her escape. But why? Her head was pounding and she placed her head in her hands.

He was alive…

For years she'd thought him dead…

But now…

She tossed the thought from her head. Tonight he'd made it clear what he'd planned to do. She didn't know how H.Y.D.R.A. fitted into it but she knew that she was going to need back up on this. She logged on, her mind still not totally accepting what she had seen. Sending it in code, as everything seemed to be, she gave him the basic details and hit the send button.

Her job done she leaned back in her chair and looked out the window, her mind playing over seeing him for the first time in years. He'd looked different, and not just physically. Though their marriage had been only a mere partnership they'd experienced some instances of warmth but she'd sensed none in the man she'd faced hours before. His warning echoed in her ears, about how the Soviet Union would rise once more, as would H.Y.D.R.A. and she frowned.

She'd have to do more digging…

But there was just one question...

Did she want to?

VVVV

The morning air filled his lungs as he ran…

The terrain was steep but he liked it as he climbed the winding and twisting path. His arms were pumping at his sides and as he rounded the last corner he grinned when he saw the figure ahead. Picking up his speed he ate up the ground until he was beside the running man.

"On your left." He said and Wilson snorted, his breathing heavy as he glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He huffed as they reached the bottom of the cabin. He stopped, stooping over as he tried to breathe. Steve just grinned and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Take it easy, you're doing great." Steve commented and Wilson snorted.

"Remind me why I bother running with you?" He asked between wheezes and Steve couldn't help but grin.

"I just asked you, you could have said no." The Captain pointed out but Sam just snorted again, straightening with a wince.

"I'm starting to think I should have." He wobbled up to the porch and flopped down onto the steps and Steve just grinned, looking around at the mountains. Sam watched him, not for the first time not believing that Captain America was standing before him and they'd become such good friends. He'd come with him on the search for James Barnes, the trail leading them to the mountains of Colorado where there had been a secret hideout. It had gone cold and they were searching for their next lead but the Falcon could see the loss weighing on the American hero.

"Think it's gonna rain?" Steve asked while pivoting to look at the sky. In the far east there were clouds darkening over the mountains and Wilson shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, I don't know." He stood and stretched and noticed how Steve was still looking at the clouds but his mind wasn't there. He was obviously thinking of something else, or _someone _else.

Someone with red hair perhaps?

"Come on, Cap, let's get breakfast." Wilson said while clapping him on the shoulder. Steve looked at him, his eyes clearing but followed him back into the log cabin. Grabbing a bottle of water he tossed it at Steve while digging in the fridge. After breakfast Steve was busy reading a paper, his eyes poring over an article that listed an odd sighting of a man with a metal arm when the computer flicked on. Sam stood and crossed to it, his eyes flickering over the words in the message.

"You probably want to look at this, Cap." Wilson called when he read the message and Steve looked up at him. Standing he stopped beside him and poured over the words.

"Well," he stated while straightening, "looks like we're going back to D.C." He looked over at Sam. "Fancy a little trip?" He questioned and Wilson chuckled.

"That's why I'm here." Steve nodded at his answer and started packing up.

After a long flight, lines of people and hours later they were entering the mall. Steve pulled at his baseball cap, hoping that no one would recognize him. The hoodie was pulled above his baseball cap and the glasses that sat atop his nose kept slipping down. He sighed and Wilson grinned at him. He wore the same outfit, minus the glasses, and shook his head.

"You definitely don't look like Captain America now." He stated and Steve glowered at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." They kept walking and he peered around. People mulled about, their conversation filling the halls with vibrations of noise that rose up on the air. He took a moment, remembering what it had been like before but the Falcon soon drew his attention. They entered the food court and Steve couldn't help but remember the last time he'd been here.

Then he saw her…

She was sitting at one of the tables, reclined backwards with a foot resting easily atop another chair. She was sipping something, her head down while a gray hoodie covered her brilliant red hair but a wave had fallen down, hiding her face. He stopped, staring at her and he watched her stiffen, looking up and towards him.

Their eyes met…

Held…

He stepped towards her and he watched those full lips twitch up into a smile as eyes, blue and yet gray, filled with teasing warmth. He crossed the distance but she didn't stand to greet him, merely smiling at him.

"Glasses again?" She questioned and he couldn't help but grin at the sound of her voice.

He'd missed it…

"I don't have the luxury of a lot of disguises." He pointed out and this time she chuckled. Sam came up beside him and nodded his head.

"Hey," he called and she tilted her head.

"Hey," she replied then gestured with her hand to the seats. "Might as well sit; take a load off why you can." Steve looked at the two chairs and took the one slightly closest to her. She eyed him, another slight smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Did you ask that nurse yet?" She questioned and Steve looked at her. They'd played this game before and he assumed this was her way of showing affection towards him, wasn't it? She would try and set him up with someone and he'd pretend to be interested but he simply wasn't.

"She's not a nurse," he murmured and Natasha grinned, knowing exactly how this was going to work. He looked around at the people and couldn't help but remember the last time they'd been in a mall. "Fitting place, don't you think?" He asked while turning his eyes back to her. He saw her stiffen and glance warily around.

"It's the best place to disappear." She answered and Steve couldn't help the twitch of his eyebrows.

He'd never seen Natasha like this…

Her demeanor was calm, her body visibly relaxed but he could sense her unease, could sense how tightly coiled her muscles were. If he hadn't spent so much time with her from their missions he wouldn't have spotted her unease.

Something wasn't right…

"I called you here because I have information on Barnes." The words nearly knocked him from the chair and he leaned forward.

"Bucky? How?" He asked and he saw something come into her eyes before she quickly hid it behind a detached mask of emotion.

"I raided a warehouse lab known to be a H.Y.D.R.A operative and found it." She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and placed a small flash drive on the table. "The information's on there, but there's another threat." Steve glanced down at the flash drive before looking back up at her. "H.Y.D.R.A's enlisting a new partner."

"A new partner?" Wilson asked and Natasha nodded.

"He's going under the code name Red Guardian." Natasha took another sip of her smoothie. "There's not much known about him, but he's going after Barnes." She looked at Steve. "I figured you might want to know." She murmured underneath her breath and again, that same far off look came into her eyes. She reached out and plucked up the flash drive, tucking into her pocket. As she did so Steve wanted to reach out and touch her arm but stopped when he saw the movement behind her. A man in a black suit was watching them. Natasha must have sensed his unease and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked and he glanced over at Sam who was watching the same man.

"We've got company." Steve glanced over towards the escalators. There were none there but Sam looked behind them.

"Incoming from the rear." He looked to Natasha, "You got a safe house?" He questioned and Natasha nodded. Passing him a simple piece of paper she stood, eyeing Steve once before shifting so that she leaned down, her face close to his. She whispered the address to them, her eyes casually flicking around the food court.

"Split up," she finished and they stood. Wilson went around the table, the Captain following, but he bumped into a little boy. The boy dropped his toy, his mother giving out a slight shout of protest. Natasha looked at the toy and inwardly grimaced. It just had to be the Captain America action figure, and Natasha nearly snapped at Steve to leave it but he stooped down and picked it up.

"Sorry about that," he murmured while passing it to them and the boy's eyes widened as he recognized the famous hero. The mother's mouth dropped open and she uttered a squeak that turned into a stuttering sentence. Steve looked sheepishly around as people stopped and stared and Natasha narrowed her eyes, grabbing Steve by his arm and hauling him after her.

"Just had to play the polite gentleman," she said while ducking and weaving through the crowd. Steve shrugged and opened his mouth to reply but Natasha halted and he nearly bowled her over. Another man in a suit, this time talking into an ear piece, was walking towards them. Spinning around she yanked him into a shop. Shoving him behind a clothes rack, she peeked her head over. The man halted, turning towards them and she cursed, ducking her head and pulling Steve down with her.

"We're gonna need a better hiding spot," he whispered in her ear and she tossed him a – no, really? – look, before spying a changing room. It was small but it'd do. She grasped his hand, pulling him after her as they ducked inside. It was smaller than usual, or it might just have been that there were two of them, but they stumbled back against the wall, locking the door behind them.

They waited, Steve _very _aware at the position they were in but he didn't dare turn his head. His arms were on either side of her, her body pressed against the wall. He didn't mean to crowd her but there just wasn't any room. He shifted, trying to give her air but she latched onto his shoulders, keeping him still.

"Stay still." She murmured in his ear and it took everything in him not to flinch. He obeyed, keeping himself perfectly still but he heard footsteps outside, a deep voice asking about two customers, a man wearing a baseball cap and woman with a hoodie but the clerk hadn't seen them. Natasha shifted and he closed his eyes when he felt her body brush his.

She smelled like roses…

He suddenly wanted to bury his face into her neck, breathe her in and pull her to him, kiss that beautiful neck that had skin as white as cream. He sucked in a quiet breath and she glanced at him, her eyes asking him questions but he just looked at her, his lips parted as he breathed. Her brows twitched, confusion entering her eyes but they flicked down to his mouth.

And held…

Seconds…

Minutes…

It didn't matter what time it was and for a moment he thought he heard her breath catch, heard it quiver inside her lungs, and he leaned forward but he froze when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you almost done in there?" Came a high, irritated voice and Natasha blinked. They stared at one another for a moment before her lips twitched up into that half teasing, half mocking smile she always wore. Steve stepped back, remembering his manners but Natasha just lifted a brow and unlocked the door.

"Sorry, we're done now." She smiled sweetly at the woman who stood there, clothes in her hands and the woman opened her mouth to reply but it died on her lips when she saw Steve. He watched her face go white and inwardly grimaced. Ducking his head he followed Natasha out, his eyes glancing up from underneath the ball cap but the coast was clear. Natasha hesitated at the door however, turning her head from left and right before nodding to him. They stepped out together and started walking.

"Where to next?" He asked, looking about and Natasha grabbed his arm, looping hers through his and resting her head against his shoulder. Heat shot to his chest and he swallowed as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Stop looking around and just smile. Act like we're a couple." She murmured and he inwardly grimaced.

"We seem to do that a lot," he replied while looking ahead and stiffened when he saw a couple holding hands, a hand in each back pocket of their pants.

Natasha must have seen where his eyes strayed and going on tip toe she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't make you go that far." Her sweet voice was teasing but it made his stomach tighten and he looked sharply at her. His mind flashing back to the time in the dressing room he flicked his eyes to her lips but she must not have noticed it and withdrew, keeping her head on his shoulder.

"Go left." She murmured and he obeyed, letting her steer him through the winding and twisting halls until they reached a door that said EXIT on top of it. Natasha let go of his arm and pushed. An alarm went off over their heads and people started screaming, running about but before he could protest she was dragging him through the door again.

They were in the parking lot and she pointed to her sleek car. "Over there," she stepped out but a warning bell went off in Steve's head and he reached out, grasping her arm and yanking her back. She yelped, her feet coming up off of the ground as it was filled with bullet holes. He pulled her against him and breathed a sigh of relief. Natasha blinked, clearing her throat and gently removing his arm around her waist.

"Thanks," she murmured and he nodded.

"No problem," he pressed himself against the wall, hesitantly peeking around but immediately yanked his head back when the air was filled with bullets.

"Looks like it's not going to be an easy getaway." Natasha stated and his lips pulled up in the corner.

"Is it ever?" He replied and she grinned.

"What do you suggest, Captain?" She teased and he looked at her, his eyes taking in her smiling face.

God she was beautiful…

"Well," he looked past her and spotted a red Camaro, top down and everything. "How about that one?" He asked and she turned, catching sight of it and grinned. Sliding her eyes back to him she tilted her head.

"Why Captain, I never knew you were so devious." She smirked and he narrowed his eyes.

"We're just borrowing it," he pushed himself off of the wall but Natasha didn't reply. Together they took off for it and Natasha took the driver's seat. Quickly hotwiring it she revved the engine and lurched out of the parking lot, nearly leaving Steve's stomach behind them. He glanced behind them and for a moment he breathed easy but a second later two black vans screeched out of the lot after them.

"I guess they wanna play," Natasha said with a mischievous grin and Steve couldn't decide if he liked it or not. As if to decide for him she ripped the wheel hard to the right, throwing him back and against the door. "Might want to buckle up," she advised while taking another hard turn. Steve lurched to the side, grasping the seat so he wouldn't fall on top of her. She just grinned and planted her foot on the gas pedal. Wind whipped past their heads and he turned around, watching as the two vans slammed past other cars.

"They're gaining," he turned to look at her and she glanced in the review mirror. She whipped them around another corner and Steve nearly swore, clutching at the dash. His eyes widened when they zoomed up a one way street and his fingers dug in.

"Natasha," he warned as cars honked their horns but she kept going, her face utterly calm as she picked up speed. He stiffened, his stomach tightening as cars swerved past them, their horns blaring as they avoided a head on collision with them. "Natasha," his voice grew louder, an edge to it as they barely missed a mini- van but his face paled when he saw the semi truck. There was no room for the truck to maneuver past them and Steve looked over at her as the truck blared its horn. "Natasha!" He shouted, his insides coiling, pushing himself back in the seat but at the last moment she whipped them into an alley and zoomed down it. A breath of air left Steve's chest as his muscles uncoiled and Natasha glanced at him, a smirk playing about her lips.

"Nervous, Cap?" She asked as his chest heaved with frantic breaths and he glanced at her, too shocked to reply but her grin just spread wider as they sped out onto another street.

"Remind me to drive next time," he gushed out and her eyes crinkled at the corners as her smirk turned into a genuine smile. They pulled up into another alley and she slowed down slightly before pulling out. The street clear of any suspicious looking vans she turned up the street, the speedometer actually underneath the speed limit.

"Think those were H.Y.D.R.A.'s agents?" He asked while looking back over his shoulder and Natasha stopped at a red light.

"Perhaps but—" Whatever she said was cut off when the van slammed into them. The windshield shattered and Steve was thrown against the dash. Natasha bounced off of the steering wheel as they spun and for a moment Steve saw only blackness. When he picked his head up off of the dash his ears were ringing and Natasha was slumped against him, a cut along her temple. He stiffened, immediately checking her for other injuries but that seemed to be the only one. His ears still ringing he twisted and kicked the door open, grasping Natasha and sliding her across the seat. He stopped when he heard the muffled sound of doors being slammed and he looked up to see men garbed in black combat suits. They immediately reminded him of H.Y.D.R.A's former militarists, back during the war and Steve only managed to suck in a breath before they opened fire. Dragging her out he shielded her with his body as glass and shredded car parts rained down on them.

Looking around he saw the now lopsided car door and remembered when he'd first chased after a H.Y.D.R.A operative. Grasping it he tore it the rest of the way off and waited for a hint of a pause. It came and standing he threw it. The door slammed into the two men in front. They went flying back and into the next three. Leaping over the now totaled Camaro he slammed into a guard, knocking him backwards and into the van. Grasping the gun of another he twisted and kicked, sending him careening away and rising the rifle he fire two shots, taking another out but when he turned and raised it to his shoulder it jammed. Throwing it away he leapt, tackling another and raising his fist he brought it down on the guards face, splitting the black helmet he wore. Pain erupted along his knuckles but he didn't care, rolling free when more gunfire exploded. Picking up the discarded car door he brought it up and wished that he had his shield. It did the job, protecting him from most of the gunfire and running forwards he slammed into the last guard.

His arms suddenly felt like lead and his chest heaved. His head was still spinning but he didn't dwell on it. Turning back around, he ran back over to the destroyed car. Natasha hadn't moved but her chest was rising and falling with easy breaths. He raised his face to the sky and whispered a word of thanks. Slowly he slid his arms around her and she mumbled something but he didn't hear it.

Drawing her close to him he lifted her. She rested her cheek against his chest and he looked at her a moment, his mind taking in her dust covered cheeks, the bruise that had already started along her temple and how the blood trickled down her face.

Tightening his hold on her he slipped into the crowd…

Unaware of the cold eyes that were watching…

VVVV

Her head was killing her…

Natasha grimaced as she opened her eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. The bed was soft underneath her and she was in a black tank top, her jeans on but her combat boots removed. A sink was running and she turned her face, her eyes finding a fuzzy reflection.

Blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, met hers and Steve turned. Stepping out of the small bathroom his face softened as he wiped his hands on a towel but she noticed the scraped knuckles and the cut on his cheekbone.

"What happened?" Her voice was slurred but she forced herself to sit up. She got halfway before Steve gently pushed her back against the pillows.

"Easy, you banged you're head pretty hard." He advised and she frowned at him, trying to focus.

She'd never been so weak before…

"And you?" She asked and he leaned back, taking a seat beside the bed. He wore a t-shirt, the collar peppered with blood but his hair had just been washed, a few strands falling against his forehead.

"Fine," he glanced out the single window, "Sam hasn't shown up yet." He looked back at her. "Those were H.Y.D.R.A.'s men and they had a sure amount of firepower for being an organization that was brought to its knees." She saw the worried expression on his face and she tried to focus. After a few minutes it did and the harsh pounding in her head dulled.

"Spies are good at telling lies," the words were calm, devoid of any discernible emotion, "there's probably more out there. They'll come out, they always do." She pulled her legs over the bed and eyed him. He was looking at her the same way and she didn't want to be judged.

Not by those eyes…

They were too pure…

Too honest and trusting…

Not like her…

"You shouldn't walk yet," the Captain advised her but Natasha snorted. Standing she wobbled once but waved Steve's hand off of her arm. She knew he met the best, but she didn't like how vulnerable she was feeling right now and to have Steve, the most honest and trusting man she'd ever met, around her probably wasn't a good thing.

"You fixed anything to eat?" She asked while walking through the doorway into the small kitchen. Steve trailed after her and she halted, looking through the large sliding doors to the city beyond.

"No, you want something?" He went into the kitchen and she watched him, an emotion whelming up inside her chest she couldn't place. He looked utterly ridiculous in the small kitchen, his ripped arms and broad chest too strong.

Too opening…

Too willing to accept…

"No." She answered and looked back out the window, missing the quiet look he gave her. Leaning against the counter he crossed his arms over his chest and she felt him looking at her. Feeling suddenly defensive she looked back at him, her gaze sharp. "What?" She demanded and his brows twitched into a frown.

"What's wrong?" The direct question caught her off guard and she stiffened, the walls immediately coming up.

"Nothing, why would there be?" She turned away from him, pretending to flip the TV on but Steve's words stopped her.

"You've been off since the mall and don't tell me that you're not." He stood and crossed over to her. "You are." He looked down at her and she swallowed.

Those damn eyes…

It felt as if he stripped her of her barriers, laid her bare before him and there was nothing she could do to hide her blackened soul from his pure gaze. It was naïve to think that Steve was pure, but he was noble and in that way he was pure. She wasn't noble, she wasn't pure and she felt small and frail when she was near him.

She didn't like it…

Not one damn bit…

"Tell me, Natasha." His tone was firm, commanding but not overpowering. He was the only man who talked to her like that, not even Clint dared to and Fury, well he was like family in a twisted sort of way. Steve however, was always there, protecting her even when she didn't ask for it, using both his body and shield. In truth, she'd never even given him permission to do so, but he hadn't been afraid to touch her.

She remembered the first time he'd saved her…

The alien spacecraft had exploded above their heads and Thor being a god didn't need protection and Clint had bailed out of the way. Natasha had been prepared, covering her head with her arms but then she'd felt a strong body next to hers, an arm around her waist to keep her steady as fire and debris rained down on them. When the smoke had cleared he'd lowered the shield, not even sparing her a glance as she stared at him.

He'd saved her and done it so nonchalantly, not asking for a thank you or anything towards gratitude. He'd simply done it and that was that but he'd done it again and again.

And she'd let him…

She looked up into his eyes, felt her walls breaking and her mouth opened, her lips prepared to form words when there was a knock on the door. Steve watched her for a moment, his gaze assessing her face but she quickly stepped past him, opening up the door.

A figure crashed inside, causing her to stumble back but Steve caught her, his grip firm and sure as he stared past her to Sam who lay on the floor. His chest was heaving and it looked as if he'd been put through a shredder.

"Sam!" Steve shouted while moving past her and Sam's dazed eyes focused on the Captain. Natasha knelt beside him, running her eyes over his form. He was covered in bruises and cuts, one of his eyes nearly swollen shut. The Falcon took in a pained breath before turning his head. His one good eye met hers and he scrambled for something in his jacket.

"What happened to you?" Steve's voice was filled with concern, an edge to it but Natasha reached out and grasped the front pocket of his jacket. She drew out a note, splattered with crimson and her insides turned cold when she realized that it was his blood.

"R-red…" he started but it was too much for him. Natasha opened the note and froze, her blood running cold.

"What?" Steve prompted and looked up at Natasha. "What does it say?" He asked but Natasha didn't answer him. She dropped the note, the words etched into her brain.

_I caught the bird, Natalia, but next I'll have the spider. The next will be him. I hope he is more of a challenge. I will see you soon, little spider. Do svidaniya. _

Natasha turned back towards the window, her mind numb. Now she understood, now she knew why he'd let her go. He wanted her to suffer and if he…if he did what he was going to say then…she looked back at Steve who was busy tending to Sam and her heart sank.

He was coming after her…

But he was coming after them too…

And he was bringing his wrath with him…

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay this is my first FanFiction involving Natasha and Steve. I hope I wrote them well! Please review! And the video that gave me the inspiration to write this story is called, Don't Deserve You by S Veronica. It's on YouTube and it is simply amazing! The song fits them PERFECTLY! If you haven't seen it I'd get on and watch it, multiple times! Thanks for reading and I hope you review and like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I'm a mess," Sam wheezed as he lay on the bed and Steve lifted a brow at him.

"A wouldn't put it that way," he advised, earning a pained smile from his former comrade. "Lie there and rest up." Steve finished while wrapping the other man's forearm, the field dressing doing a good job.

"What about Romanoff?" Sam questioned and Steve paused, thinking over his answer.

"She's decoding that file you gave her earlier." He moved around the bed, drawing a curtain to help with the harsh sunlight and Sam grunted.

"That's not what I meant." He looked to the doorway, catching sight of the redhead as she worked on the computer. "She seemed pretty shook up about that note." His voice was growing slurred and Steve touched his shoulder.

"I'll take care of her, now get some rest." He turned to go but Sam's voice stopped him.

"That an order, Captain?" He questioned, mirth in his words, and Steve grinned slightly. He didn't reply and closed the door, allowing the former soldier to sleep in quiet.

He turned back around, his eyes falling on Natasha. She hadn't said much since Sam's arrival and he noticed the tension in her shoulders, they way she held her body as she waited for the files to be decoded. He'd read that note and wondered at it. Whoever this Red Guardian was Natasha seemed to know him, and he seemed to know her. Something tightened around his gut, making him frown. He'd known she'd had a past; everyone did, but to think that she might have had something with someone else made him edgy. He inwardly snorted, scolding himself on his rash behavior.

It was none of his business what the spy had done before he met her so long ago on that first Helicarrier. His mind slipped back to stepping off of the plane and onto the platform. She'd been waiting for him, dressed in a black leather jacket, a red cami and leather pants to match her boots. Her red hair had been shorter and had had little curls in it, making him think of fire as the sunlight danced over them. She'd been polite, courteous, as had he but he'd sensed something underneath that withdrawn exterior she'd put on.

Loneliness…

He sensed it now and it tugged at his heart, making him want to wrap her in his arms like he'd done so many times before. But that had been under the excuse of protecting her, and he wanted to protect her, but he wanted more. He silently clamped his jaw, tucking his feelings back inside the box he'd fortified for years since that first meeting. They were friends and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship over his feelings.

Especially if they weren't returned…

The thought entered his head before he shoved it out and steeling himself, walked over.

VVVV

Natasha stared at the computer…

The dull headache had increased and she gritted her teeth, picking up the cup of coffee and sipping it. She heard the door behind her and heard Steve halt. There was silence before she felt more than saw Steve cross the room and stop behind her.

"How is he?" Her eyes never left the computer screen and she heard the tired sigh leave Steve's lungs.

"Resting, it looks worse than it is." He took a seat beside her, his eyes on the far wall and she glanced at him. The look that adorned his face was all that she needed to know.

"It wasn't your fault." Her fingers stopped on the keyboard and she swiveled to face him. He looked at her, those blue eyes swimming with guilt and she felt as if she'd just been stabbed.

"If Sam hadn't of decided to come with me then—"

"That's right," Natasha cut in smoothly, "he decided. Not you." She pointed out but his shoulders bunched.

"But I should have stopped him, said no and left it at that." He replied and Natasha didn't reply. She looked at him for a long moment, mulling over her next words.

"Let me ask you a question, Steve." She murmured and his eyes flicked to hers as she leaned forward. "Has that ever worked before?" Her face was dead serious but he must have seen something in her eyes, something that she hadn't meant for him to see, and a faint smirk played about the edges of his lips.

"No." He paused and for a second it seemed as if he was going to continue but before he could the computer flared to life. Natasha turned back towards it, pulling up the files and scanning them.

"Find something interesting?" Steve stood, moving behind her so that he could see.

"You could say that," she replied and dug her fingers into the mouse to keep herself from shying away from him when his chest brushed her shoulder as he stooped. He leaned in, peering at the computer screen and she couldn't help but stare at him.

He was so handsome…

His blonde hair, usually parted off to the side hung in a mess on top of his head, a few strands falling against his forehead and she swallowed, the sudden urge to brush them back filling her. His brows were furrowed as he concentrated and she wanted to smile at how irresistible he looked.

Steve Rogers was a walking cliché…

The perfect man but for the wrong woman…

She tilted her head slightly, the afternoon light playing across his cheekbones, his firm but full lips and she suddenly remembered when she'd kissed him in the mall. It'd been a needed distraction to maintain their cover but secretly deep down…

She'd wanted to kiss him…

Had been wanting to kiss him for a long time but then the harsh reality hit her.

He hadn't kissed her back…

She turned her head back to the computer, ignoring how her insides clenched when she inhaled the musky scent of his shampoo. It was spicy and clean, yet carried the undeniable scent of _male_. She shifted, doing her best not to squirm.

The worst part was that he didn't even seem to notice…

Most men would press their advantage, lean in more to overcrowd her but Steve stayed where he was, looking at the computer screen and she furrowed her brows, annoyed at him.

Why couldn't he be like other men?

Then he turned and looked at her, his lips moving and she blinked, mentally knocking herself out of her stupor, and blinked again.

"Sorry, what?" She asked and Steve frowned, his eyes filled with both confusion and concern.

"Are you alright?" He questioned and she drew back slightly.

"Fine, I just didn't hear what you said," she confessed, only the latter part being true. The look on his face showed that he didn't believe her. He fixed her with his irresistible eyes and she lifted her chin.

"No, you're not." He turned to face her, keeping his arm on the desk to support his body but she wanted to flinch away, not liking how close his body was to hers. They weren't by any means close, but having him so near was unnerving her. "What's going on, Romanoff?" He questioned and her lips thinned at the corners.

"Does it look like I know?" She shot back, her voice surprisingly calm but with a hint of an edge to it. A clear sign to back off but the super soldier either didn't catch it or ignored it.

"Don't lie to me," he moved an inch closer, "I know something's wrong and you're not telling me. We're partners, Natasha," he paused, seemingly to mull over his next words before speaking them. "We're friends." He finished and she wanted to snort, irritation whelming up inside her.

"I'm not." Her voice was firm and she saw the disappointment enter his ocean blue eyes.

He didn't believe her…

Her stomach twisted inside her but she ignored it, promptly swinging around and gesturing to the computer.

"The file that Wilson managed to nab was encrypted, the code similar to that found on former Hydra files. This one however," she leaned forward, promptly shutting him out of her mind as she scanned the information, "seems to say that there's a buyer willing to buy Hydra's weapons in return for their support." Steve straightened but she could still feel him beside her.

"Who's the buyer?" Steve asked and she shrugged one shoulder.

"It doesn't say, but there's a time here." She clicked on it, bringing up another encrypted wall. She narrowed her eyes, her fingers flying over the keyboard. A moment later it was down and she tilted her head. "It's at a house," confusion made her brows twitch together, "a mansion in fact."

"A mansion?" Steve lowered his head, getting a good look at the layout. "Whose is it?" He asked and Natasha scrolled through and spotted a familiar, yet alien name to her.

"Don Antonio Caballero, a rising man with a growing empire it seems." Natasha finished reading some of the information. "He deals in manufacturing, but it doesn't say what." She turned and looked at him. "He's probably the middle man, the two actually doing the business making sure to stay out of the spotlight." Steve withdrew, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing his eyes on the computer.

"But it's like you said earlier," his eyes returned to hers, "they'll come out eventually." He leaned down and pointed at the monitor. "What's that there?" Natasha followed his finger and clicked on it. A line of dates and times appeared before them, locations running along the sides.

"Seems like they're gonna make a trade." She peered closer. "Tonight at the harbor." She smirked, looking up at the Captain. "Shall we play a game?" The familiar quote made Steve's face soften, warmth entering his eyes.

"You up for it?" He challenged and Natasha couldn't help but chuckle. Pushing the chair back she stood, ignoring when her head pounded.

"Well, that depends." She let the slow smirk cross her lips and felt her stomach jump when his eyes flicked down to watch the easy movement of her lips.

"On what?" His eyes returned to hers and she turned, heading back to her own separate room to change. Halting at the threshold she turned her head back to face him.

"If you're doing anything Friday night," she quipped and Steve leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"I'm all booked." He answered and Natasha didn't reply, closing the door behind her so that he couldn't see the grin that spread across her lips.

This was going to be interesting…

VVVV

Steve kept his breathing even and quiet as he crouched behind the cement wall. Natasha was beside him, clad in her leather outfit while he'd gone for the darker Captain American suit. His blue and white stripes would be easier to spot.

Plus they were still filled with holes from last time…

The memory of being shot sparked inside his brain but as quickly as it had come it was gone, replaced by only a calmness that overcame him when he was about to go into battle.

A suburban pulled up to the loading dock, guards filing out while the main doors slid open. Natasha gestured to him and together they stole along the wall, keeping to the shadows as the suburban entered the warehouse, a Humvee following after with several other vans.

They paused and Steve tapped her on the shoulder, gesturing to a second story catwalk that ran along the side of the building. Natasha craned her neck, spotting the four guards that patrolled. He saw the spark of excitement enter her cat like eyes and she grinned slightly at him.

He hated it when she looked at him like that…

It did things to him that it shouldn't have…

She went to sneak out of the shadows but Steve paused, reaching out and grabbing her arm. She stiffened but he yanked her down just as a car of people screeched by. Loud music made his ears vibrate and he heard laughter and shouts. He peeked his head over as he glimpsed a young teenager throw an empty beer bottle against one of the vans. The man shouted something that couldn't be made out over the loud music but whatever he said must have been funny to his comrades for laughter erupted over the music. A second later they were gone, swerving down the street while burning the rubber on their tires.

"Well," Natasha whispered, lightly shaking off the grip he had on her arm, "at least we know someone's having a good time." She gave him another small grin before slipping over the wall. He followed and they quickly crossed the distance to the shadows along the building.

"Boost me up," she whispered to him and he put his hands together. She placed her foot in it and a second later he was lifting her. She weighed nothing and leapt atop the roof with the grace and agility of a panther. He couldn't help but admire her for a moment, the way she moved, the way her eyes shined, she was deadly, powerful, and strong. She crouched low, her eyes on the guard's back but before he could turn she was running along the iron catwalk. Steve took a step back, running up and jumping off of the wall to grasp the ledge with his fingers. Just as he pulled himself up, Natasha leapt on top of the guard, her legs wrapping tight around the man's neck as she arched, throwing herself back. The guard was unable to cry out, his arms coming up and trying to pry her legs and arms off but Natasha jolted backwards again, her weight making him stumble back. Taking him out of the line of sight of any of the other guards, she sent the surprised guard careening back towards Steve as she flipped. He raised his shield, backhanding the Hydra agent. He crumbled to the ground as Natasha came up and out of her roll.

"One down," she whispered and he nodded. Taking the lead he paused before going around the corner. There were four guards below them but one on the corner of the catwalk. They wouldn't be able to run at him head on, he'd see them and sound the alarm before anything could be done, yet they couldn't get down and take out the other four guards unless they split up. Natasha grabbed his shoulder, pulling him close so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Take the four down below, I'll handle this one." Her voice was soft and tickled his hear and his fingers tightened around his shield. Natasha glanced at him, her eyes lingering as she sought conformation and he nodded once.

"On my mark," he quietly slipped the shield onto his back, lifting a foot and placing it upon the railing. He waited, his muscles coiling tight in preparation. Natasha shifted and pressed against the wall of the warehouse. Steve waited, counting as the four down below drew closer. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting hers for a split second before he was in the air. At the same time Natasha whirled, sprinting along the catwalk as he landed on the ground. There was a startled shout from the Hydra guard closest to him but before he could react Steve slammed the edge of his shield into the man's chest. He flew backwards and Steve whirled, pivoting on his feet as he threw it. It sailed through the air, connecting with the two farthest from him but the last guard raised his Hydra gun, the beam lighting up. For a moment he hesitated, watching as the beam reached its full potential. The soldier lifted it, his finger on the trigger but before he could pull it the shield slammed into his head as it bounced off of the other men. There was a crunch as the man's head split open and he collapsed onto the cement. Steve caught the shield, turning and looking up to see Natasha throw the last guard over her shoulder. The man's body hit the iron network with a thump and Natasha twisted his arm, grasping it between her legs as she slammed the catwalk below them and twisting her hips. Steve heard the pop of the man's shoulder as it was dislocated. He yelped but before he could do more, the deadly spy brought the heel of her boot down on the guard's helmet, splintering it as she knocked him out cold.

She stood, tossing her fiery red hair out of her face and looking down at him. Her eyes were alight with flames and he couldn't help but want to grin when she looked like that. She looked feral and deadly, the black suit giving her a forbidden aura while her bright red hair gave her the flare of wildness that he knew existed beneath her usually calm and placid exterior.

"Done, yet?" She quipped and he just shook his head slightly, crossing back over to the wall and climbing the ladder that had been there.

"I was just waiting for you." He replied with a small twitch of his lips and though Natasha's own lips didn't return the smile he saw it in her eyes. They turned and headed down the catwalk, keeping to the shadows as they reached the backside of the warehouse. A network of ladders rose above their heads as they reached the end and stepping out, Steve pulled himself up. Seeing that it was clear, and finding it slightly odd, he stood, reaching for Natasha's arm to help her up. She tossed him a glance that he couldn't read but he didn't dwell on it, stealing along before halting at the edge of large windows.

They were on the top floor and he craned his head, looking inside. Below them were a series of vehicles and crates. Large vans and the Humvee they'd seen earlier were there and he spotted several of Hydra's men but then there was another set he didn't recognize. They all wore long, black trench coats, their faces barren and devoid of all warmth. He gestured to Natasha and she stepped up beside him, her back brushing his chest as she tried to get a good look. He pulled back, lifting his face to the cool night air so he wouldn't breathe her in.

"Looks like bodyguards," she whispered and stooped, bringing a gadget out of her belt. It was small, the size of a marble with a flat, rubber disk attached to it. She placed it upon the glass, pressing a button and the marble sized piece of technology flashed with life.

"What are you doing?" He asked in the same hushed tone but she didn't answer. Steve leaned closer, frowning as he looked over her shoulder. Her quick fingers pressed another button and a second later muffled words vibrated out of the small piece of machinery. Steve leaned closer as did Natasha.

"...I trust that we agree…" the voice was muffled and Natasha pressed another button.

"The price is still too much." Another voice replied, this one clearer, and Steve strained his eyes, trying to get a better view of the men below them. Natasha drew out another gadget, this one flat and rectangular. Suction cups lined the edges and she placed it on the glass. Pressing the power button the screen flickered to life. At first fuzzy images filled it but she adjusted the settings and soon they could make out the figures and soon the faces. Steve noticed the tall one first. He was built and radiated power, his very presence seemingly to make even the warehouse smaller. His eyes were a cold blue, a thin beard of light brown running around his firm lips and unyielding jaw. His hair was swept off to the side, the color between a light and dark brown. His muscular body was clad in a dark red trench coat and Steve frowned when he glimpsed a familiar shape along the man's back but he couldn't make it out.

But it looked like a shield…

He heard the slight intake of breath from Natasha and he glanced at her. Her eyes were glued to the man who was on the screen and he noticed how she seemed frozen, her body unable to move. Concern for her made him open his mouth, ready to ask her if she were alright, when the man's voice interrupted him.

"No price should be too high when it comes to restoring Hydra," his voice was deep, a heavy Russian accent marking the words.

"As we understand, Shostakov," the other's man's voice was just as deep but it held a raspy tone to it, as if he were older than time itself, "but Hydra isn't willing to sell their weaponry at such a low cost." He wore a black suit, his head bald but ugly scars marked his face. The man who had been called Shostakov chuckled, the sound like ice cracking.

"Come now, Antonio, you would do well to do business with me, especially since we are such good friends." Shostakov replied while tilting his head. "Unless of course, you've strayed from your part?" At his words the men surrounding him shifted, their hands drawing to their waistcoats.

The other man didn't react, his hard face remaining impassive. His eyes however, glittered on the screen and Steve saw the man's fingers twitch ever so slightly.

"You will do well not to test me, Shostakov, my loyalty to Hydra is undeniable." He hissed and Shostakov merely grinned.

"That is why we shall make this deal, for the future of our respected organizations. Together, they will combine to form one power to rule over the world." He reached a hand out. "But first we must agree." The man named Antonio looked at the outstretched hand, his eyes unreadable. For a few moments there was nothing before he extended his hand and clasped it firmly with his own.

"Hail Hydra," he murmured and Shostakov grinned.

"My men will take the weapons now." He withdrew his hand and gestured to the line of vans behind him. Men dressed similarly to the guards who stood beside Shostakov, climbed out of the vans, crossing to the crates. They lifted them, carrying them towards the awaiting vehicles.

"The benefit will be of help to your cause," Shostakov began while placing his hands behind his back, "the donations will be placed into a separate account, accessible by the code we agreed upon earlier." Antonio nodded but his lips thinned.

"It will do us good, but the Winter Soldier is a vital asset. Any aide in—" he stopped talking, tilting his head slightly as if he were listening for something. Shostakov seemed to understand and his chest heaved in a sigh.

"They've been spying on us," his eyes turned and Steve froze when the eyes seemed to look right at them. Slowly, a dark and cruel grin shaped his lips. "Hello, Natalia," he cooed and a moment later he pulled the disk from his back, pivoting and sending the piece of metal flying towards their heads. Steve ducked, yanking Natasha down with him as glass exploded above their heads.

He pulled the shield from his own back, covering them until it was finished. He straightened, not believing for a moment what had just happened. Shostakov lifted his arm, a thin sheet of metal glistening along his glove and the red shield he'd thrown at them throbbed, twisting and turning to fly back towards him. Steve stared at him, unable to process the man's attire and ability to have his shield return to him. The dark red trench coat had come undone, revealing a dark suit of similar color underneath, a blazing white star upon his chest. He hefted the shield on his arm, the color a lighter red than the color of his coat but gracing the front of it was a yellow hammer and sickle and the symbol rang familiar inside Steve's mind.

Before he could get a better look at the shield, the agents down below readied the Hydra weapons, their frenzied shouts causing the once quiet warehouse to spring to life. The guns ready, they lifted and fired the guns at them, the beams whizzing past their bodies. Steve crouched down behind the shield, the force of the shots nearly knocking him off balance. Natasha leapt to his side and looping an arm around her waist he turned and glimpsing the dark waters of the harbor below, leapt. His super strength carried them far but he turned, placing his shield between them and the water. The force tore the air from his lungs as they plunged into the dark, icy water.

He twisted, keeping his arm securely around Natasha's waist as he kicked his feet. Their heads broke the surface and he gasped, filling his lungs with air and he heard Natasha sputtering beside him. The warehouse before them was a blur of activity as men ran about. A moment later bullets rained down on them and Steve lifted the shield to cover their heads, bringing Natasha in close. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he twisted, kicking his feet to push them farther out and as if on cue, he felt the strong tug of the current. It yanked them out into the harbor and out of range of the guns but he heard the faint squeal of tires on pavement.

They were coming after them…

"Over there!" Natasha said while pulling herself away from him. Steve saw where she was pointing and swam after her. The current was stronger than he'd anticipated but together they managed to get to the rocky bank. Hauling himself to his feet he helped Natasha as well. They were soaked, the cold water seeping into his skin and he saw Natasha shiver but reaching up she shoved her wet hair out of her face.

"You know," she breathed, for the water had stolen her breath as well, "you certainly know how to show a girl a good time, Steve Rogers." The joke was so unexpected that Steve could only stare at her a moment but she smirked at his expression. The sounds of shouts and vehicles made him turn his head, his eyes scanning the far ridge. Knowing that they were outmatched he turned back to the spy but she was already walking down the bank.

He quickly followed after, ignoring the ice that seemed to spread inside his veins. Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling the shock of the water and he saw Natasha's form quiver as they ran. The night sky darkened overhead and Steve heard the distant rumble of thunder. They ran along the bank, the highway on their right with the harbor on their left. Seeing a distant network of roads and buildings they twisted sharply, heading towards the road. There was little traffic but just as they set foot upon the sidewalk it was littered with bullets. Steve drew his shield, the shots bouncing off of the metal and grasping Natasha he pushed her behind him.

She yanked him back, guiding him back through the thick brush they'd just come from. They started running along the river, heading for a tunnel and overpass in the distance. A moment later the sky opened up, rain pouring down on them just as a van screeched out behind them. Steve glanced over his shoulder just as a Hydra agent leaned out of the window, a gun raised at them.

He heard Natasha swear just as the soldier opened fire. Rocks and dirt flew up at them and Steve flinched, drawing the shield up once more. They kept running, only twenty yards separating them from the tunnel entrance where they could scale the side and the van would have to go through and around in order to catch up to them. A bolt of lightning went off above their heads, a crash of thunder following.

Another van pulled up beside the other, another Hydra official opening fire on them. They reached the wall and Steve ran up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist while pushing off. They flew up onto the walkway but Steve flinched as something seemed to bite his arm. He knew what it was but didn't pay attention to it. Curling his body around Natasha he pushed her farther down towards the other end of the walkway, the vans coming to a screaming halt below them.

Suddenly the Humvee pulled up behind the two vans below them and a figure emerged. Steve instantly recognized him as the man who had spoken to Natasha before, Shostakov.

"Run spider run!" His Russian voice vibrated like the thunder that crashed overhead, a hint of mad laughter ringing in the words. Natasha didn't look back and they kept running but Steve glimpsed more vans similar to the ones that belonged to Hydra streak onto the interstate above them.

"Natasha!" He shouted over the pouring rain and Natasha's head snapped up, her eyes catching sight of them. Steve's eyes went past her, the walkway curving up onto the street and if they kept running then they'd run right into the vans. Another part of it shot off, heading into dark streets and houses. Natasha veered that way and Steve followed, twisting his body and throwing his shield. The metal disk whisked through the air, the sides glistening from the rain as it sped towards the vans. It sliced cleanly through one of the front tires, causing the driver to lose control and slam into the other van. Steve caught his shield, turning back around and not caring what happened afterwards but by the squeal of tires and crunch of medal they'd be out of the little game of cat and mouse.

They headed into the dark streets, their heavy breathing making the air mist over with the cold, soaking rain. It nearly made it impossible to see and despite how his blood pounded from adrenaline the cold was shocking. It heightened his senses, but dulled the pain in his arm. The sound of sirens reached his ears and they paused, glancing down the streets to see cop cars racing towards what was likely the accident he'd just caused.

"There," Natasha whisked out before she ducked into an alley. Steve quickly followed, pressing himself up against the wall. The cop cars shot past, a long line seemingly to go on for forever and he even glimpsed an ambulance. For a moment they stood there, their ragged breathing nearly drowning out the pounding rain and crashing thunder. Natasha was shivering, her hair hanging down in wet waves and he noticed that her lips were turning blue. Her eyes seemed dazed and he stepped towards her, reaching up to touch her arm but her eyes flicked down to his arm.

"You're shot," the words felt as cold as the rain but Steve brushed them off.

"I'm fine," and he was, it had ripped through the first layer of skin, a light graze, but Natasha reached up, stepping close to peer at the wound. Her fingers were freezing and he couldn't help but notice how soaked she was. He swallowed, the cold ebbing slightly as his blood heated.

"You are, but if we don't wrap this s-soon…" her teeth chattered and he watched her lips thin. She pulled her fingers from his arm and curled them into a fist.

"Come on," he peered out into the street, checking that it was clear, "we have to get out of this rain before you freeze." He couldn't help the shudder that wracked his shoulders and he heard a strained chuckle emit from her quivering lips.

"Wouldn't want me to become a popsicle, would y-you?" She teased and he glanced at her, the rain getting in his eyes.

"I can tell you from experience that it's not very exciting," he replied while stepping out, Natasha trailing after him and she crossed her arms over chest, rubbing furiously despite her shivering body.

"Aw come on, Cap, I bet—" she stopped talking when another sound of sirens went off and Steve grabbed her arm, ushering her down the street. Cop cars zoomed past, spraying rain up at them and Steve winced, taking the brunt of it and Natasha shook her head, spraying water out.

"L-let's get out of the r-rain." She stuttered and Steve could only nod, the cold seeping into his skin.

"Think we can hail a taxi?" He asked sarcastically, a hint of humor in it, but Natasha shook her head. She started down the street at a brisk pace and Steve frowned, confused, but followed after her.

"Natasha, where—" she cut him off when she made another sharp turn, heading up another dark alley. Trash littered it and Steve's frown deepened, spotting graffiti along the brick walls. Taking another turn she headed up a fire escape but nearly slipped. Steve caught her and he was shocked when he felt how much she was shivering. She didn't say anything, scrambling up the ladder until she reached a window. She kicked it in just as a flash of lighting went off above their heads. Before he could protest she was inside and Steve climbed in after her.

The room was dark and smelled as if it hadn't been used in awhile but Natasha seemed to know where she was going. She flicked on a small lamp, the shade worn and torn but offering some warmth.

"Sh-shower," she stuttered while stumbling through a doorway and putting his shield down on a worn chair Steve followed after. Picking her up he kicked open a small door, a tiny bathroom inside. Setting her down in the tub he flicked it on, glad when it took only seconds for the water to heat up. He turned to face her, his mouth ready to tell her he was going to go fix her something hot to drink when she grabbed his arm. "You," her teeth chattered, "too." She snapped and pulled on his arm.

Hot spray scalded his back and he gasped, a hint of warmth invading his body. Natasha scooted back, allowing him to climb in with her but he hesitated.

"You need to get warm first," Steve protested but Natasha only shot him a dirty look.

"Get in." She ordered and pulled harder. This time Steve obeyed, realizing that his own body was shuddering with cold. He sat crosswise in the shower, leaving his legs out so that his chest would get warm and Natasha sat close to him, her whole body shivering with the cold. On instinct he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and rubbing her arms with his hands.

"You're like ice," he whispered above the shower and Natasha chuckled, though it was humorless and filled with pain though she tried to hide it. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating them for a moment and thunder rolled.

"Spring rains…can be chilly…plus…" she shuddered and leaned in closer to him, "it doesn't help when you jump…into a freezing…harbor…" she finished and Steve suddenly thought about what had just happened but he bit his tongue, knowing that this wasn't the time to ask questions.

"No," he silently agreed, "I suppose not." He increased his rubbing and Natasha shuddered, dipping her head and pressing in tighter against him. He sucked in a quiet breath, his palms tingling and it wasn't from the cold.

It was from touching her…

"Here," he disengaged himself from her, "get warm and I'll be back." He knew he couldn't be close to her for much longer and she cast him a confused look but he stood, his uniform soaking wet.

"Clothes in…closet." Natasha gestured with her head and Steve nodded, quickly turning and leaving. Trotting through the small apartment he managed to find a light and flicked it on. Spying the closet she said he stripped, laying his suit out to dry while grabbing a pair of sweats and a simple t-shirt. He was pulling it over his head, careful to avoid the angry wound on his arm, when he glimpsed a form at the doorway. Natasha huddled there, her lips a more welcoming shade of red but her body was still shivering.

"Need…new clothes too." She whispered and Steve nodded. He stepped past her, prepared to give her some privacy when her hand shot out and she grabbed his arm. He froze, looking at her with confusion and for a moment he thought he saw her cheeks blaze in embarrassment but she ducked her head. "I need help…with the…suit." She bit out and Steve's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh." It was all he could say and Natasha turned, showing him the black zipper that ran up her back. He swallowed and slowly reached up. The leather was freezing cold and he glanced at Natasha's face but her head was held rigidly to the side, allowing him to only see her red hair.

Slowly…

He began to unzip…

At the first hint of creamy flesh he nearly lost control, the urge to lean forward and place his lips at the curve of her spine almost too much. Steeling himself, for she wasn't doing this to seduce him and he wasn't going to seduce her, he continued to pull it down. Even if he could of which he sincerely doubted he could, he wouldn't because Natasha was his partner.

His friend…

Not his lover…

The thought of having Natasha as his lover made his hands tremble and he clamped his jaw, annoyed at himself. At the first hint of a lacy black bra he stopped but Natasha glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I can't reach that far, go all the way down." Her tone was emotionless but hearing her voice didn't help matters much. His heart hammering inside his chest he did as she told him, not bothering to reply for he knew he wouldn't have been able to anyway.

The zipper halted at her hips and he inhaled a sharp breath, his muscles coiling tightly while his blood rushed through his veins.

Good god…

"Thank you," Natasha whispered and for a split second Steve thought that the spy would turn around and face him and panic seized him. Not because he was frightened of her, but because he was frightened of what he might do if she looked at him with those cat like eyes of hers, the light blue depths that couldn't decide on the exact color they wanted to be, shifting between gray and blue with even tinges of green in them.

But she didn't…

She stepped away, heading for the closet and Steve took that as a sign to leave. He disappeared through the doorway, his breathing labored as his chest fell and rose with heavy breaths. He went straight for the tiny kitchen, flipping the sink's faucet on and splashing his face with cold water. Placing his arms on either side he dunked his head, counting to himself to help ease the fire in his body. It helped and finally when he was more clear headed he shut it off, grabbing a towel and drying his face and hair.

Just as he was getting done Natasha stepped into the kitchen, flipping on a light and as the light played over her exposed arm he saw the mottled bruises.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes on her forearm and Natasha gave him a sarcastic grin but he immediately noticed that it wasn't genuine.

"Fine, just a few bruises but considering you were the one who was shot perhaps I should be asking you that question." She put white linen on the table and stepped up to him. "Let me see," she ordered and he numbly offered her his arm. A line of red ran around the corner of his bicep and he resisted the urge to shiver when her small, cool hands tended to him. They said nothing as she wrapped his wound but he couldn't help but notice how gentle she was, as if she were afraid she'd break him.

The idea made him grin, considering the irony, but it disappeared when Natasha stepped back. She gave a dip of her head in a pleased nod and lowered down into a chair with a sigh. Resting her chin in her head she fixed him with a somewhat teasing gaze, a smile playing about her lips before speaking.

"You know how to make coffee?" She asked and he knew what she was doing. She was trying to brush off the incident at the warehouse but Steve placed the dishtowel calmly on the counter, fixing her with a level and nonjudgmental gaze.

"Who was that man back there? The one with the red shield?" His abrupt question must have caught her off guard but she must have known that he would ask. She looked away, not meeting his eyes for a moment and unease prickled along his skin.

"Alexi Shostakov," her voice was dead as it left her mouth and it made Steve's gut twist, "he was part of the KGB. We knew each other before Clint found me, turned me around and made me see the light. I betrayed him but now he's trying to rebuild it and the Soviet Union back up again, I assume with Hydra's weapons and Hydra wants to get back on top considering their top spies have been ratted out." Natasha's eyes met his and the ice that was in them should have made his blood freeze but surprisingly it only made his heart shrink inside his chest.

He'd told her a long time ago not to lie to him, and he sensed that she wasn't doing this to him now, but he also sensed that she wasn't being entirely truthful and that in itself was a lie.

"Natasha," his tone was quiet but firm, "he seemed to know you more than that." He pushed off of the counter but didn't approach her. "Tell me the truth." He finished and she stared up at him, her eyes and face revealing nothing but he could see the cracks forming in the armor she always wore.

"I don't want to." The simple answer caught him off guard and he blinked but hesitated. He could see that she didn't want to, but he also had to know what they were dealing with, who this new threat was and if she had known the Russian enemy earlier in her life then any information would be welcome.

"You can tell me," Steve whispered and sat down beside her, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning towards her. She fixed him with that cold stare of hers, the one that could knock the legs out of any man and drive ice into his belly.

"If I do," she murmured, her lips barely moving to form the words, "would you still trust me?" Her question made unease and worry sink into his bones but he reached out, clasping her forearm with his hand.

"Always." The firm answer was followed by silence and Steve watched a pained smile play about her lips.

"He was my partner." Natasha whispered and Steve blinked, not believing what his ears had heard but Natasha stood, brushing off his hand and staring down at him. "But he was more than that," the sad smile grew before faltering, "he was my husband."

Then she left…

And all he could do was stare after her…

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter Two! Hope you all like it! Thanks for the reviews so far, please continue to do so!


End file.
